The present invention relates to manufacturing methods of semiconductor devices, and semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a technique applicable to a manufacturing method of a semiconductor device including a step of polishing and removing a conductive film, and a semiconductor device manufactured by the same.
One of processes used in a step of forming a wiring layer of a semiconductor device is chemical mechanical polishing (CMP). The outline of the step using CMP is as follows. First, a concave portion is formed in an insulating layer over a substrate, and a conductive film is formed over the inside of the concave portion and the insulating layer. Then, the conductive film over the insulating layer is polished and removed by use of a slurry. Thereafter, the substrate is cleaned.
Techniques regarding the CMP include, for example, a technique disclosed in Patent Document 1 and a technique disclosed in Patent Document 2.
As disclosed in Patent Document 1, in forming a copper wiring by the CMP method, the copper wiring often undergoes photocorrosion. Further, as disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2, the emission of infrared light from the substrate is detected to determine the state of the CMP process.